


The Dragon and The Snake

by C_Goodnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Goodnight/pseuds/C_Goodnight
Summary: Regina Mills just wants to make her mother proud, and finish up her last year at Hogwarts with her sister Zelena.  Enter Emerald Swan, the new Defense Against The Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  Emerald is unique in that she can do magic without a wand and is apparently not human.  This woman intrigues Regina, especially given the relationship her mother and this Emerald woman have.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Robin | Margot & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was always one of excitement and copious amounts of boredom. At least, that was the case for the Mills sisters. Regina and Zelena were the oldest children of Cora and Henry Mills, and to be the inheritors of their legacy.

If you looked at the Mills sisters’ side by side, you would not be able to tell they were related. Zelena was tall and lanky with red curls and piercing blue eyes. Regina was shorter, with olive skin, caramel hair, and brown eyes. The half-sisters were quite the pair, each earning a moniker befitting themselves. The Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen, woe be to any who crossed them for their revenge was always swift.

Both sisters were in the dining hall on the first day of their 7th year, enjoying the fear they produced in everyone who didn’t know them, and most of the time the people who did know were terrified as well. The main hall was abuzz with noise as Regina glanced around the room, sizing up the new first years as they began to get sorted by the infamous sorting hat. Regina hated that hat, but that was something not to dwell on as she had made the decision.

“Regina!” a voice hissed in her ear, she turned to see her sister glaring at her. “Were you even listening to me?”

Inwardly cursing herself for dazing off she scoffed “Of course Zee, you always have my full attention. But in case I was not, why don’t you repeat what I’m sure is to be life altering information.”

“I said,” rolling her eyes “Did you hear we have a new defense against the dark arts instructor and a new Magical Creatures instructor?”

“Mary and David quit?” She replied incredulously “I am shocked, they seemed like the people to teach until they die. Please tell me they aren’t dead.”

“No, they aren’t dead although I’m surprised you care” she raised an eyebrow at her “Mary and David are on leave, apparently her got her pregnant and they are taking time off for maternity leave, although why he quit too is beyond me.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I’m not heartless, I just don’t want people to assume I murdered the teacher I hate. I only want people to fear me for the things I have done, not rumors.”

“Fair enough, what do you think the new teachers will be like?”

“Anything is better than those two idiots, I don’t really care as long as I can get an O I won’t complain.”

“Attention!! Everyone can I have your attention please I have an announcement!”

Everyone turned to look at the teachers table at the end of the hall, Professor gold was standing looking around expectantly. It only takes a moment before he waves his wand creating a large explosion much like a firecracker. Everyone instantly quiets.

“Thank you, as I was saying I have a announcement.” He reiterated “For this semester we will have a substitute teacher for both Defense against the dark arts and the Care of magical creatures. This will only affect the 7th years as she will only be teaching them. I expect you all to treat her well and to give her your utmost respect. Also please refrain from staring. Thank you and welcome back to Hogwarts.” He turned to his seat waving to the hall to continue their revelry.

“Don’t stare at her?” Zelena questioned “Ten gold she is a deformed hag or something.”

“You’re on!” answered the snickering Gryffindor behind us, Ruby I think her name is “But I bet she is hot as hell!”

“Deal,” Zelena eyed the girl with a smirk. “What is your schedule Rubes?”

“Probably the same as yours, unless you’re not taking care of magical creatures?”

“Unfortunately, I am. Hopefully this new teacher is actually interesting.” She snickered “I hope I won’t have to turn this teacher into a monkey as well. I believe we all have Defense first thing in the morning, and Magical creatures at the end of the day at the very end of the day.”

Ruby and Regina nodded their heads sullenly, getting up early again was something no one was looking forward to. With that, talk devolved into simple pleasantries and questions of relationships. Ruby was eyeing a pretty brunette from Ravenclaw and Zelena had her eye on a boy from Hufflepuff.

Once dinner was finished, they all retired to the respective halls and turned in early so they could meet this new teacher.

The next day 8:45

Regina, Zelena, Ruby and several other students made their way to the new defense classroom early to meet the new teacher. The classroom was situated in the southwest tower of the Main building. When Regina arrived the door to the classroom was already open, so she brazenly pushed her way in. 

The room was situated in a arch shape, several large windows provided a sprawling view of the lake and countryside. Several two person desks were arranged in rows and various items, books and memorabilia were scattered around the room. In the back was a small raised platform where the professor’s podium was situated, and a shelf lined the back wall filled with books.

The most striking detail was the sole occupant of the room. She was sitting in one of the windows facing towards us. She was wearing what the muggles called jeans had a pair of black boots. She was wearing a red leather jacket and was hunched over a large tome seemingly lost in thought. 

She did not acknowledge us and seemed lost in her own world. She looked no older than any of the other students.

“Who is that?” Regina whispered to the group behind her.

“No idea, must be a transfer student or something, although her clothing screams muggle to me.” Replied Ruby. “I’m going to go say hi.”

Before anyone could say anything Ruby skipped over to the blonde woman. As ruby approached the woman lifted her head, giving the rest of the group a good look at her face. The blonde reached up to her ears and removed two small white objects and placed them in her pocket, earplugs maybe. She then pressed a small rectangular device on her lap and places that device in the pocket of her jacket.

“Hello,” she said with a genuine smile. “Did you need something?” she asked Ruby.

“Ummm, I was wondering,” she replied hesitantly “Are you a new student here or a transfer from another school?”

She laughed loudly, her beautiful voice filling the chamber. “No Miss Lucas I am not a new student, nor I am a transfer. I am your new teacher.”

The rest of the group heard this and began to mutter among themselves. The moment someone began to whisper the blondes’ head immediately turned and focused on the pack of students waiting at the door.

“Killian Jones!” She shouted across the room “While I appreciate the use of creative language if you continue down that road, I may have to ask you to leave the room!”

Immediately the group turned to the boy in question, Regina recognized him from the Slytherin common room. He was a famous womanizer but having been called out he quickly bowed his head a blush creeping along his neck as several students sniggered at his embarrassment.

“Sorry Love.” He replied sheepishly

“Its fine, it isn’t the first time and probably won’t be the last.” She said, “Now it is almost Nine, how about you all come in, get your seats and we can begin class.” She stood and walked to the front of the class and sat on the stage waiting on us.

We all filed in quickly. Zelena and I sat on the rightmost row right in the front less than ten feet from the beautiful blonde. Up close I could make out more of her face. She was breathtaking, and her eyes were the most beautiful emerald color I had ever seen.

Ruby and her little Ravenclaw sat in the middle front row and Killian and another boy named Robin sat with him. The rest filed in the rows behind us. Once we were all seated the blonde waved her hand and the door shut. 

Several gasps echoed the room, mine included. She had not used a wand! She had not even muttered an incantation! Quickly people began to whisper to their partners, Zelena and I stared at this woman trying to gauge her age. She had to be close to our ages, but how could that be if she was a teacher.

“Settle down!” She shouted “I’m sure you all have questions and I will answer them but first I believe introductions are in order. I am going to introduce myself and then call roll. After that we will get to questions.”

Quickly the class quieted as another revelation hit the room, she was American. An American teaching at Hogwarts, what are the odds!

“My name is Emerald Swan, but may call me Miss Swan, Emerald or Emma, I really don’t care.” She stated, “Now first up: Belle French… Killian Jones… Robin Locksley… Ruby Lucas… Regina Mills…”

I raised my hand as she called my name. She paused and pursed her lips. 

“Any relation to Cora Mills?” She asked

“She is my mother,” I replied, “You know of my family?”

She snorted, “Your mother yes, I’ve had the displeasure of meeting her and my condolences on your misfortune. Zalena Mills… same to you. Will Scarlet…”

I was stunned and I felt my sister bristling beside me. No one ever dared to disrespect our mother, least of all to her children. I felt Zalena reaching for her wand, fury on her face and I grabbed her arm. She turned to me and glared daggers as I shook my head at her.

“Later,” I muttered as quietly as I could, I pushed her arm back down and she put the wand bask sighing angrily.

Emma finished roll and threw the parchment onto the podium and gazed out at the class.

“I’m sure you all have questions, so I have a proposal,” She explained. “Pick one spokesperson from each house and each of you will get 5 questions which I will answer truthfully unless the question puts me in danger. Is that agreeable to you all?”

A chorus of yeses and nods greeted her. “Fantastic, you have 5 minutes to decide on your representatives and questions then we will begin alphabetically starting with Gryffindor. Begin.”

She waved her hand and a large analog clock appeared and began counting down from 300.

5 minutes later the four representatives were chosen. Ruby Lucas, Robin Locksley, Belle French, and Regina Mills. Zelena debated with me for two minutes but we both agreed I would be able to keep my cool better than her. The clock disappeared and Emma rose from her sitting position and looked to Ruby.

“Miss Lucas, your questions.” She stared expectantly at the brunette.

“My first question is how old are you.” She kept eye contact.

Emma’s expression relaxed “19, Next question.”

“Are you human?” 

The blonde paused as several people laughed nervously at what they perceived to be a stupid question. Her expression shifted to glare at the laughing ones till the laughter stopped all together. “No, I am not.” She answered quietly.

A few gasps echoed throughout the room, several people glanced at Ruby apologetically and everyone was waiting with bated breath for the next question.

“Before you ask me what I am, a little incentive to not.” Emma spoke quickly “If you can guess what I am, the student will receive top marks and 1000 points to their house. However, if you ask me what I am, then every house loses 1000 points. I’ve already cleared this with Professor Gold.”

Ruby paused and considered her next question. There were so many things Emma could be and many more she could not be. “Where did you live before this?”

Emma looked confused for a moment but answered. “New York, Boston, and several other places. I bounced around a lot.”

“Do you have any family?” Ruby inquired.

“I think so, I’ve been searching for them for a very long time.” She looked at ruby thoughtfully. “And your final question?”

Ruby did not hesitate, with a cocky grin on her face. “Do you like men or women?”

Emma did not hesitate to return her grin with an even cockier smirk, “I like women.” She stated boldly. 

“Thank you.” Ruby said with a blush and sat down. Emma gestured to the brunette from Ravenclaw.

“Miss French? I believe it is your turn.” Belle French rose shyly, amidst the low murmur that was turning into a dull roar. “One moment please.” She turned to the crowd and Shouted “SILENCE!” her voice echoed into the small room and for a moment Regina saw a flash of emerald green from Emma’s eyes.

Everyone was instantly silenced and stared with rapt attention at the blonde woman whose volume was like that of a howler.

“Thank you, your questions Miss French.”

“I prefer Belle if it isn’t too much trouble.” Emma smiled at Belle and nodded.

“None at all Belle, now your questions.”

“Is that body your true form?” She asked hesitantly.

“Very astute Belle.” She said grinning “This is not my true form, but it is the form I choose to interact with you in. My true form is what I prefer but it would make it harder to communicate. Unless you are good at charades.”

“Thank you, can you change into anything else?” She asked

“What would you like, I have a few favorites.” She asked, “I have a cat form, a wolf form and I can also do younger versions of myself.”

“Ohhh! Can you turn into a wolf?!” Ruby exclaims and immediately blushes looking down.

Emma smiled at ruby’s interjection and closed her eyes. Gray smoke swirled around her expanding over the whole stage. Several students shot out of their seats, retrieving their wands and all in various process of casting a breeze spell; when the smoke dissipated and in its place was a large white wolf. The wolf was around the size of a horse, and its fur seemed so shimmer in the early morning light. However, its most startling feature were its eyes which were an exact match for the woman who had disappeared.

The wolf looked at all of us and it sat on its haunches and waved its paw. Smoke whirled around it and this time there were no cries of alarm, just stunned faces as the smoke cleared Emma emerged with a massive grin on her face.

“Didn’t expect that did you?” she laughed heartily. “You all should have seen the looks on your faces! Fucking Priceless!!”

The students who had stood up, quickly sat down, and replaced their wands. After a moment or two Emma stopped laughing, but she could not stop smiling.

“Belle you have four more questions.” She stated with a bright smile

Belle smiled back just as brightly. “What is your favorite thing to eat that is not manufactured?”

“Hmmmm, good question!” She said. “I would have to say pig or even rarer buffalo. Both are extremely good when roasted thoroughly. Great. Now I’m hungry.”

She waved her hand and a small leg of meat appeared in that hand. She quickly devoured it.

“Next?”

“What is your favorite element?” Bell asked

“Fire.” She replied

“What is your least favorite season?”

“Winter, particularly because of the cold. That is the only reason. I really enjoy Christmas.”

“Miss Swan? I believe I would like to guess what you are.” Belle stated. Instantly the entire class fell silent.

“Is that so Belle?” She said with a smirk “Very well, if you believe you know then please enlighten the class.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers and Dueling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter as there not as much to establish. I will try to keep them consistent and try to figure out a consistent writing schedule.

“I believe...” She said. “I believe you are a dragon.”

Silence reigned as every eye turned to Emma, most looked skeptical; but Belle’s confidence never wavered. Emma and Belle stared at each other for several beats, then Emma grinned. When she grinned, her teeth had elongated and were arranged like a shark. Her eyes flashed neon green, and her fingernails elongated into talons.

“Well done Belle!” She laughed. “1000 points to Ravenclaw. I also believe that was your last question. Mr. Locksley what are your questions?”

“Well, I don’t really know what to ask.” He said. “It seems like all the cool things to ask were already taken.”

“There are still a few questions you might ask, such as what type of dragon? Why am I teaching two subjects? How can I do wandless magic?” She said.

“Umm, how about the first and third of those?” He asked hesitantly.

“Well, I do not know what type of dragon I am, and neither do many of the other magical professors and experts. I am closest so the Swedish Short-Snout, but I am much larger and golden instead of silver. I would be happy to demonstrate for those in Care of Magical Creatures. As for wandless magic, I never had a wand and could always do magic even at birth.”

“Do you have and family?” He asked.

“David and Mary raised me, but as for more like me? Not that I know of.” She answered sadly. “I hope I find them one day.”

“Have you ever eaten anyone?” He asked quietly.

Once again everyone was quiet eagerly awaiting an answer.

“Not in that way.” She said with a smirk, several snorts echoed around the room, including a rather undignified one from Regina.

Robin blushed as he realized what she meant and quickly glanced at Zalena.

“Your last question, Mr. Locksley?” She asked.

“Do you have a Hogwarts House?” He asked

“Sadly, I do not as I never got a letter or wore that ugly foul-mouthed hat.” She announced.

“Really?” He replied Incredulously.

“Yep, since that was your last question, I believe we save her majesty and the wicked witch for last.” Emma said, turning to the two Slytherins on the front row.

Everyone stared in horror at what Emma had just said. No one called them that to their faces! Both witches glared at Emma, and if looks could kill the teacher would be dead.

“Well girls?” Emma asked, “Who gets to ask the questions?”

Zelena looked at Regina and they both nodded.

“My sister and I will split the questions between us. Regina will get to ask three questions, and I will ask two.” Zelena stated

“Fair enough.” Emma waved her hand and formed a small wineglass in her hand. Everyone watched as she swirled the glass and it filled with a blood red liquid. “Let us hear your questions.”

“Why do you dislike our mother?” Zelena asked.

“Because she is, and pardon my language, a fucking bitch.” Emma stated simply, not even batting an eye.

Zelena’s face began to grow red in anger but Regina placed a steadying hand on her elbow.

“Do you have any weaknesses we should know about?” Regina asked. “just in case you have allergies or something. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to that lovely head of yours.”

Regina was surprised to see a faint blush creep up the cheeks of the blonde.

“Well I’m always weakened by a beautiful face.” She winked at Regina, causing a heat to begin to rise on Regina’s neck. “But I really don’t like crowds and the cold.”

Zalena picked up on Emma’s blush, and asked “Do you find any of your students attractive?”

“I do.” She replied, blush increasing.

“Which students do you find attractive?” Regina asked.

Emma paused and stared intently at Regina. “I won’t answer that, as it could endanger my safety.”

“How can that endanger your safety?” Zelena asked.

“Because the people you love can always be used against you.” Emma turns to Regina and Zelena with a sad look in her eyes. “I’ve been told love is weakness.”

Regina and Zelena’s faces blanch. They had had those words drilled into them by their mother. 

“What is your last question?” Emma asked.

“Can you use magic in your other forms?” Regina asked quickly.

Emma tilted her head to the side and stared at Regina for a moment. “Yes, I can.”

Emma turned and waved her hand and all the desks slid and formed a large circle with Emma in the center. 

“Now I believe it is time for an actual lesson! Everyone choose a partner and we will begin simple dueling exercises.”

Everyone began pairing off, Zelena with Robin, Ruby with Belle, Killian with a mousy boy named Smee. Eventually everyone had a partner except Regina. She would have partnered with Zelena, but Robin quickly stole her sister to flirt with her. Regina walked up to Emma and said.

“It seems I do not have a partner. Would you be so kind and be my partner for this Professor?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Emma replied with a smirk. She walked so they were fifteen feet from each other. “Everyone face your partner and we will begin a series of duels. You will each alternate between using expelliarmus, and protego to attack and defend. Ready? Begin!”

Spells began to fly between the pairs throughout the room, except for Regina and Emma. Regina was hesitant to begin as Emma did not have a wand, or anything to expel from her hand. Eventually Regina decided to just continue as Emma had not given her any indication that she should use a different spell, so she went ahead and cast the spell. Purple energy emerged from the tip of her wand and rushed towards the professor. But Emma did not react to it and the spell passed through her completely.

Once the purple energy had faded Emma turned towards Regina. Her eyes were glowing a fluorescent neon green.

“Delicious, now hit me again.” Emma commanded.

Regina hesitated for a moment and fired off another expelliarmus, similarly it seemed to roll through Emma, like a duck through water. The glow in the blonde’s eyes increased again and the blonde slowly exhaled and the glow dimmed.

“Bravo Regina, now are you ready to defend yourself?” She asked.

Regina nodded her agreement and cast a protego charm. She focused on the love of her sister and the air blurred in front of her. Seeing she was prepared Emma pointed her finger and said expellirmus. Even without a wand, she still cast the spell perfectly and as intended the protego bounced the spell away. She did it twice more and nodded signaling they were finished. 

“Everyone rotate to a new partner. Make sure it is someone you have not dueled yet. After a few rounds with another student, Regina noticed that Emma’s eyes did not glow when hit with that student’s magic. Again, she rotated them, this time Zalena was Emma’s partner and this time her eyes did glow.

Regina realized that Emma was testing each student, by the end of class the only ones who caused her eyes to glow were Regina, Zelena, Belle, Killian and a Hufflepuff named Kathryn.

Emma did not mention why her eyes glowed or why only certain people caused it. She pretended like it didn’t happen and once everyone had a try, she dismissed class early.

“Those of you in COMC I will see you at the Quidditch Fields. Wait for me there and please do not be alarmed. Also don’t bring your wands.” She said as we were all excitedly leaving the room. “Ruby and Belle please stay for a moment I need to speak to you.”


End file.
